Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie_Pie_Boring.jpg Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png So lonely S01E01.jpg Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie REFerence S01E02.png|A REFerence Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|It was under "E"! S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if there's caramel apples in there!" Pinkie Pie1 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie3 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png Pinkie_Pie_Smile.jpg|Pinkie Pie: Simply adorable! Pinkie Pie looka t mine! S01E02.png Pinkie Pie rivers of tears S1E02.png Pinkie Pie Party.JPG|Party! The Ticket Master Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Welcome to the World of Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Oops wrong target.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smile for the camera! Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie pie's fantasy_for_her S01E03.png Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png|"my voice sounds funnnnnny" Pinkie Pie eating popcorns S01E04.png Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM NOM NOM Pinkie Pie1 S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Spike Blush.png Pinkie Pie 14.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie_Pie_Happy_S1_E4.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E05.png Hi-again.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Omg pinkie.png|OMG! Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Tramboline S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|Pinkie being random Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Shock.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E05 .png|Don't look at me...I don't know Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Dragonshy Dash loses count.png|Poke! Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of PP E7-W7.png Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Pinkie starts singing.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie, seconds before encoutering the Dragon. A beaten present.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Marching..jpeg|Pinkie, marching to the beat of her own drum (err...song) Pinkie Pie Hypnotized (Bridle Gossip.).jpeg|A hypnotized Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Standing.jpeg|Pinkie at the end of her own song. Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Pinkie Pie (blue tounge and Rarity (Hairity) S1E9.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity's deformities in Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie stare E9-W 6.0267.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie1 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her Pinkie Pie2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Swarm of the Century PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E10.png|...and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess! Pinkie Pie3 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E10.png|look at her tongue! Pinkie Pie5 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E10.png|you know... Pinkie Pie7 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E10.png|they will be with this cymbals! Pinkie Pie Instruments.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie Trombone.png|Dun dun dun dunnn: A most appropriate ending! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie S01E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E11.png|Steer! Steer! Pinkie Pie2 S01E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E11.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Pinkie Pie5 S01E11.png Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie S01E12.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E12.png|The Cupcake Song!!!!! Pinkie Pie4 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity S01E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Suited For Success Pinkie Pie S01E14.png|"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Pinkie_Pie_9001.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png|Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie3 S01E14.png|Poker Face. Pinkie Pie4 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you ok? you havent come out for days" PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity. Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie S01E15.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Pinkie Pie1 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Pinkie Pie16 S01E14.png vlcsnap-2011-09-25-17h52m19s26.png Pinkie Pie17 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png Pinkie_Pie_And_Twilight_Sparkle.PNG|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie S01E16.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good flavor for cupcakes? Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png|Pinkie and her new foam finger? Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 ManeCast RacingToTheScene.png S01E19 ManeCast SpikePanicking.png S01E19 ManeCast HurriedExplanation.png S01E19 ManeCast LookDownHoles.png S01E19 ManeCast MudOnFace.png S01E19 ManeCast WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19 ManeCast WhatsSpikePlanning.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie S01E20.png PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust alonealone.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. FOREEEVER.png|Forever! GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png nomnomnom.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC200 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie time started E21-W 3.2013.png|Alright lets get this show started. pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" Both our diets....jpg|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common Showpony.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie get through-W 4.1123.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie Pie Uh oh E21-W 4.3448.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie that I said E21-W 5.0000.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E22.png Pinkie pie hits caramel-W 8.1410.png|Pinkie Pie hits Caramel and doesn't even say sorry. Pinkie Pie8 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault E22-W22.png|"No it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie what are talking E22-W22.png|"Wait what are we talking about?" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. Pinkie Pie5 S01E23.png First Pinkie Smile.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie Dancing With Family.png| Pinkie Pie dancing with her family Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"...and that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|It's a gem! Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie S01E24.png Jealous Spike.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png|I'm hooked! Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png Party of One Pinkie invites Twilight.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. invitatoaparti.jpg|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|An exhausted Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie1 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie dancing. Pinkie Pie3 S01E25.png Pinkie_Pie_Wink.jpg|"We'll be sure to save you some cake". Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png|did she just...? Pinkie_Pie_is_the_mistress_of_the_dark.png|You can run, but you cannot hide from Pie! Pinkie_Pie_needs_a_peeky_weeky_leeky.png|"Move outta the way, Applejack! I just need need a peeky weeky leeky on your... 'construction!'" Creepy_glaring_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie_Talk.PNG|All you have to do is talk. There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png angry pinkie pie.gif|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Aha!.png|Eureka! Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png Pinkie_Pie_sad2.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png Pinkie Pie losing sanity-W 1.6785.png|Sanity is disappearing... Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|I'm having a delightful time as well! Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie6 S01E25.png|It was, wasn't it? Pinkie Pie7 S01E25.png|No. I. DON'T! Pinkie Pie8 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E25.png Rarity =D S01E25.png Rari-dawwww S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|That's why! Pinkie angry thinking at birthday party.png|"Grrrrr!" Pinkie Pie13 S02E25.png|"Awww! thank you guys" The cuteness!.jpg|Pinkie Pie is so happy she has the best pony friends ever! The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie S01E26.png|Oh... Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png|Stare contest... Pinkie Pie2 S01E26.png|Busy having FUN! Pinkie Pie3 S01E26.png|*POOF* Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|"I'm here at the Grand Gala..." Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E26.png|Gotta Dance! Pinkie Pie9 S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping Galaa... Pinkie Pie10 S01E26.png Pinkie's at the Grand Galloping Gala.png|Pinkie Pie singing I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie11 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|I'm at the grand galloping GalaaaAAAAAA!! Pinkie Pie16 S01E26.png|"Shut Up!!" Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|Poor Pinkie :( Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png Pinkie and Octavia.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|oooohhhhh Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png|Par-teh! Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|Stage Dive! Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png|Laughing! The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie S02E01.png Pinkie In Rain.png Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|pinkie pie eating mud? Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png|HEY! Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|poor pinkie :( Pinkie ballons2.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E01.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png Pinkie ballonsfinal.png|I don't think so! Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Chocolate milk.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|Chocolate rain? I hate chocolate rain! Pinkie Pie S02E02.png Mama's_so_proud_S2E2.png Nighttime_S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Pinkie Pie0 S02E02.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|This is not fun! Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Applejack_and_Pinkie_Sad_S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Pinkie Pie epic S02E02.png Pinkie_Pie_Chocolate_Shower.jpg|Pie's livin' the dream... just one last time. Pinkie Pie dog S02E02.png|Pinkie may have been watching ''Pound Puppies'' a bit too much. Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie S02E03.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Up, Up and away... Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Pinkie_derp.png|Pinkie pulls a derp face. Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E04.png Pinkie Pie S02E04.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png Pinkie shocked s2e04.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png Pinkie Pie3 S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Pinkie scared derp.png quick_donation_pinkie.png|"QUICK! Give her our candy!" Candy Sighted.jpg|Pinkie spies some Candy! Miscellaneous img_1647.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift_300_L_hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! pinkie08.jpg|Pinkie Pie's Concept art, note that she was briefly a Pegasus Pony during production of the show.|link=http://fyre-flye.deviantart.com/journal/39965046/ Mylittleponysurprisebyf.jpg|The beta design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was just Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png PinkiePieHiRes.png pinkie pie color page halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Sketches Category:Pinkie Pie images